1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human powered exercise scooter. More particularly, the invention allows a standing user to power the wheeled scooter by moving stabilized pedals with the feet along a closed loop arcuate curve to drive at least one wheel of the scooter. Further, steering and a hand brake are provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional kick scooter comprises a pair of small wheels, steering and a platform to support at least one foot. Propulsion is achieved by pushing the scooter with one foot in contact with the ground while the other foot remains on the platform. While this type scooter is popular today among youngsters, the scooter is slow as a means of transport with a bumpy ride and tends to exercise one leg differently than the other. Whitson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,089 shows a scooter having larger wheels to improve the speed and comfort of a kick scooter. Rappaport in U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,331 adds a second foot board to the kick scooter for better support. Grutzik in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,474 shows a velocipede type scooter using an eccentrically mounted front wheel in an attempt to enhance kick propulsion of a scooter. Dickson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,864 shows a scooter having larger wheels adapted from a bicycle. Tsai in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,044 offers a foldable rollerboard as a scooter variation. All of this prior art, uses kick propulsion.
Additional forms of human propulsion have also been tried for land transport. Chase in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,173, Titcomb in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,566, Bortolin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,276 and Schirrmacher in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,318 use varying forms of up and down swing arms to propel scooters and bicycles.
The classic bicycle crank remains the most popular means to propel a bicycle for a seated user. However, freely rotating pedals do not provide sufficient support for standup only operation. The use of stabilized pedals as a means for propulsion start to appear with Boyd in U.S. Pat. No. 1,323,004 where a bicycle crank is adapted with an elongate pedal connected to the crank and to a rocker link pivoted at the rear of the bicycle for increased crank leverage.
Nickey in U.S. Pat. No 1,273,906 places the feet on a pair of elongate pedals connected to both a crank and a rocker link to drive a wagon. Yang in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,863 shows a pair of pedals on a scooter type device that swing up and down to drive the front wheel. Geschwender in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,774 offers an exercise apparatus similar to a scooter having three wheels and pedals connected to both a crank and a rocker link pivoted over the rear wheel. None of this prior art address a stabilized pedal for propulsion that fully supports the heel of the foot during operation.
Brockman in U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,249 offers a stationary exercise cycle having a pedal braced to foot and upper leg during seated exercise. Eschenbach in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,529 shows stabilized pedal platforms that maintains heel support for standing exercise and proposes a variation for bicycle propulsion. Rodgers, Jr. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,246 and 5,611,758 shows a mobile exercise apparatus having a pedal supported by complex linkage to follow a running motion as a means for propulsion.
None of this prior art offers a means for scooter propulsion that enhances the circular movement of a crank and fully supports the feet of a standing operator. Hence, the need exists for an exercise scooter having stabilized pedals that fully support both feet of a standing operator and drive a crank to propel a wheel.
It is one objective of the present invention to provide stabilized pedals which follow a closed loop acruate curve that drives at least one wheel of an exercise scooter. Another objective of this invention is to provide full support for the foot during operation whereby the heel remains generally in contact with the pedal during movement. Another objective of this invention is to incorporate the same exercise for each leg as a natural function when using the scooter. Another objective of this invention is to provide adjustment whereby the pedal movement can be changed.
The present invention relates to the kinematic motion control of stabilized pedals to predetermine the angular position for each movement of the foot. More particularly, apparatus is provided that offers similar exercise for each leg through a leg operated cycle motion in which the pedal supporting each foot is guided through successive positions during the motion cycle while propelling a scooter.
The pedals are guided along a closed loop arcuate curve motion while pedal angles vary in a predetermined manner during the pedal cycle to maintain the heel of the foot generally in contact with the pedal. As the foot is raised, the heel of the foot remains generally in contact with the inclining pedal for more stable operation. When the foot is lowered during the power stroke, the heel remains in contact with the pedal to exert force on the pedal from the entire foot including the heel to drive the scooter. The foot of the user may be moved during operation to change leverage driving the scooter.
In the preferred embodiment, a frame capable of supporting a user is adapted for at least two wheels in contact with the ground. A first wheel is rotatably connected to a fork that is rotatably connected to the frame for steering. A handlebar extends upward from the fork to support the hands. The handlebar can be folded to lower the height of the scooter for stowage or transport. A second wheel is rotatably connected to the frame.
A crank is rotatably connected to the frame positioned adjacent the second wheel and protrudes on either side. The crank and second wheel are engaged with sprockets and a chain to form a drive coupling. A pair of foot support members having foot engaging pedals are pivotally connected to the crank. A pair of guides in the form of rocker links are pivotally connected to the frame positioned adjacent the first wheel. The other end of the foot support member is pivotally connected to the rocker link.
The rocker pivots are movably attached to the frame. A locking knob can be released to reposition the rocker pivots to change the predetermined pedal angles. A brake is adapted to the first wheel attached to the fork and connected to a brake lever on the handlebar by cable.
Application of alternating body weight on the stabilized pedals with the feet cause the crank to rotate and propel the second wheel with the drive coupling. Since the pedal angles are predetermined to maintain the heel upon the pedals, full body weight can safely be applied to the pedals for efficient power transfer to the second wheel.
In an alternate embodiment, foot support members are connected to the crank intermediate the ends. The rocker link guide is replaced with a track adjustably attached to the frame. A roller is rollably connected to a pedal extension and is in rollable contact with the track. An elongate pedal extending on either side of the crank pivot is attached to the foot support member. Frame, wheels, coupling, handlebar, brake and fork are similar to the preferred embodiment.
Application of body weight on the elongate pedal portion overhanging the crank pivot adds leverage to the power stroke for increased force exerted upon the crank for better acceleration of the scooter or for riding uphill. Once cruising speed has been reached, the feet may be repositioned more forward for easy pedaling to maintain speed.
Coasting with either embodiment is comfortable when the pedals are positioned generally parallel to allow support for each foot. A one way clutch in the second wheel allows the pedals to be reversed to the coasting mode or positioned for easy starting.
In summary, this invention provides the user with stable pedal operation with little or no impact to the body to propel a scooter. Because heel contact is maintained, operation is safer and body weight is efficiently transferred into torque to drive the second wheel up to attractive land speeds.